


Later Jerk

by Katie_waffle_king



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1940s, Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers Feels, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, What-If, sargent bucky barnes, stucky feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-02-01 01:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21311965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katie_waffle_king/pseuds/Katie_waffle_king
Summary: What if Bucky hadn't been kidnapped by Hydra and was there when Steve's tour reached the 107.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers
Kudos: 13





	Later Jerk

_🎶the star spangled man with a plan🎶 _

the music faded out as Steve stared out into the crowd of soldiers. 

the silence was deafening. there was no applause, no screaming girls and definitely no smiles. 

Right here, these men, the are the shocking reality of war. The ghosted faces, the glassy stares. That is the trauma and grief of war. It's etched into the worry lines on their foreheads and it can be heard in the single cough that echoed around the camp, it was present in the way many flinched when there was microphone feedback; preparing themselves for a fight.

Steve knew he should stick to the script, he wanted to stick to the script. he wanted to inspire these men with hope and promises of victory and freedom. However he didn't think that would do that much good. He took a deep breath, pulled off his hood and began, 

"Look I-"

"STEVE!" **shit** he thought "What the HELL do you think you are doing punk? Steve!" he recognised Bucky's voice instantly 

**shit shIT SHIT **

Steve could hear others speculating. 

"Wait that's Steve Rogers? I though he was littler?"

"Hold on, Barnes' Steve? I thought he couldn't leave his apartment?"

Steve scanned the crowd taking in the comments. He also took in Bucky making his way backstage looking furious.

"Uh I-" he stumbled over his words "I have to go do ... a thing" he said as he slipped off stage. The dancers ran on stage in his place.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Steve! You stupid, idiotic punk!" Bucky exclaimed when he came face to face with Steve 

"Buck - " Steve tried to explain himself but he was quickly interrupted.

"No no no. What in God's name happened to you? When I left you had tuberculosis and asthma and a whole grocery list of illnesses, now you're buff and tall and-and WHAT THE HELL!"

"I joined the army?" Steve said meekly knowing not much would satisfy Bucky at this point. What was he supposed to say anyway '**Yes Buck while you were away I signed up for an experimental program and the proceeded to grow a foot and gain 150 lbs in muscles'. **That wan't going to cut it.

"Christ Steve" the exasperation was clear in his voice as he walked over to the man in front of him and pulled him into a kiss. It was like the world was right again. Bucky had missed Steve whilst he was away. The only thing that Steve thought about on tour was how all of the showmanship and glamour was keeping Bucky safe. Now, now they were together again ad nothing could stop them. They slowly pulled away from each other.

"I missed you so much asshole" Bucky said quietly burying his face in Steve's chest as he hugged him like he would never let go.

"Missed you too Buck" Steve whispered just loud enough for Bucky to hear, he followed it with a kiss to Bucky's hair.

"We are gonna talk about this. Right Punk?"

"Later Jerk" Steve said whilst pulling them away to somewhere more private.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it's short. just some stucky fluff and it's my first ficccc so please be gentle.


End file.
